Tenchi-in-the-Corner-Possesed-by-Demons
by Baka ana
Summary: Very stupid and random. This is what happens when I have to much sugar in the morning. The story is exactly what the title says.


heh heh...just a little idea I got from something my English teacher said to my friend...or rather, the nickname he gave her. Anywho, I don't own Tenchi or any of the characters, yada yada yada. Enjoy the fic!  
  
**Tenchi-In-The-Corner-Possesed-By-Demons!  
** It was a cold morning when Tenchi woke up. Unusually cold, but that was probably because he had kicked off his blankets in the middle of the night and he was wearing nothing other than his underwear and a light t-shirt and it was snowing outside. He eventually forced himself to roll out of bed and grope around for some clothes that weren't torn or dirty or covered in some strange chemical from Washu's lab.  
  
he scattered across the room to his closet, where he found a nice clean shirt and pants, which he put on quickly. But out fell a little box, which landed with a heavy thud on the ground. now, given hi past experiences with opening unknown boxes and such with DO NOT OPEN written all over them in bold red ink, you'd think he'd have learned his lesson by now. But this is Tenchi we're talking about, and he opened the box anyway.  
  
And out flew a bunch of really-nasty-demon-thingies. They flocked around his head and began to peck at his head.ACK! what the hell!?! Tenchi shouted as the really-nasty-demon-thingies started chasing after him. AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! GRAMPA!!!!!!!!!!!! THER'S A WHOLE BUNCH OF REALLY-NASTY-DEMON-THINGIES CHASING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ryoko was sleeping, but was awake as soon as she heard Tenchi's frantic screaming. But Tenchi's grandpa was cleaning the shrine. Still, Tenchi's cries for help were so loud tat he heard them, and came running. Of course, no one was able to get there in time. When Sasami, Ryoko, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi's grandpa and ryo-ohki(carrots in mouth) finally arrived in Tenchi's room, he was sitting in the corner, possessed by demons. When the very much possessed Tenchi noticed people in his room, he started trying to eat everyone. First Sasami tried to feed him some soup. tenchi ate the soup...and the bowl...and almost ate Sasami's hand. Ayeka also tried her luck at de-possesing him, but it only seemed to make matters worse. Tenchi suddenly turned Rabid, and began chasing everyone around the house.   
  
Screaming and yelling, they all scattered in different directions. Sometimes Tenchi was chasing Ayeka, Sasami and Mihoshi. Sometimes Ryoko and Tenchi's grandpa were chasing tenchi, their sword drawn. back and forth the chasing continued for hours, until Kiyone took out her battle yo-yo and whacked Tenchi in the back of the head. Yosho wasted no time, and he tied the possessed Tenchi and put him in the corner. Then they all left to go to the other room to discuss tenchi's situation.  
  
During all this, Washu had been conducting experiments, as usual, so she had no idea why Tenchi was tied in the corner when she walked out of the lab. Before untying him, she decided to ask the others, because very much unlike Tenchi, she had learned her lesson before. Besides, she was the greatest genius in the galaxy, of course she wouldn't make a stupid mistake like that.So she walked into the other room to see what was wrong.   
  
Tenchi's possessed by demons Yosho told her, and then he explained everything that had happened, and showed her the box that the demons had come from.  
  
Silly! All you have to do is pull out all the really-nasty-demon-thingies. And so she marched over to Tenchi and rolled him out into the front porch. Tenchi, who was tied at this point, was rolled over so that the back of his head was up. Sure enough, a dozen little demon tails were sticking out of his head where his normal pony-tail should have been. Washu took out the first one, putting it into a test-tube. very interesting she said to herself. Everyone huddled around while Washu picked out the really-nasty-demon-thingies, until she came to the last one. She pulled, but it would not budge. She pulled harder, but Tenchi screamed, ACK! what the hell are you pulling my ponytail for!?!   
  
they were all relieved that Tenchi was back to normal. All except Washu, who knew the truth behind Tenchi's ponytail. Only she knew it was the demon of indecisiveness, and that Tenchi would forever be doomed to be surrounded by pretty alien girls, and not be able to choose which one he liked.   
  
THE END!


End file.
